Rose
Rose is a Halcyon operative and the mission coordinator on the story. She is the key character to the "Dawn Valley Incident", also known as Black Dawn. She appears to have crimson-coloured hair and has two gunshot wounds after being shot by Jackdaw. She is thought to be imprisoned in a government prison named Wargate. Rose's actual name is 'Roselin', according to how the Director addressed her at the beginning of the cutscene Rose. You (The Protagonist) will have to rescue Rose from the prison in the upcoming mission called "The Blacksite". Since being rescued from Wargate, Rose was promoted to Mission Coordinator to replace Wren. Rose does reminisce about her times as an operative, however. She is most likely a Technician, due to her capabilities of using the blowtorch and hacking a system during the events of Black Dawn. In storyline 2007 Rose participates in the assassination of Jackdaw. Wren constantly insists that Jackdaw is dead since he "put 2 rounds into his chest and dropped a burning building on him". Rose is a confirmed witness of the event. 2012 Black Dawn Rose and 2 other unknown operatives are confirmed suspects of the Black Dawn incident. In the getaway van, Jackdaw stands on the road and fires what looks like a grenade launcher towards the van. Jackdaw escapes, leaving Rose critically wounded and the 2 other operatives dead. Halcyon (cinematic) Wren and The Director discuss the events of the Black Dawn incident and decide to locate and rescue Rose. The two hire the Protagonist (a.k.a the Freelancer at the time of this cinematic) to head to a maximum security prison and break Rose out. The Blacksite The Protagonist successfully rescues Rose from Wargate. Rose (cinematic) Rose and The Director are sitting at a desk talking about Jackdaw after the events of the mission "The Blacksite". Rose, shocked to hear that Jackdaw is still alive, urges the Director to let her kill him when she gets the opportunity to do so. Later, she is promoted to become the protagonist's mission coordinator. 2014 Rose is now in charge of the operation called "The Financier". Rose coordinates the actions of the player throughout the mission. She helps the player find the location of the safe if they can't find it within a few minutes. 2015 Rose directs the protagonist during the operation "The Deposit". Rose assists the protagonist by giving them information and directing them towards completing the objective. Rose also attempts to negotiate with the police if you begin a loud heist. Trivia * Rose's dialogue text is crimson, like her hair. * Rose is a cheerful character in the missions, however, she becomes cold if someone mentions her accident caused by Jackdaw. * She is named after Roselin finches. This fits the bird naming pattern with The Director, Jackdaw, Sparrow, and Wren, as well as Halcyon and Phoenix. * Rose was likely spared by Jackdaw. This is supported by the fact that the 2 other operatives got shot 3 times, while Rose got shot only twice. Category:Characters